You Don't See Me
by ali-chan
Summary: it's a songfic to the song "You don't see me" from Josie and the pussycats. it's probably my best angsty one ever. Shonen Ai, yoji and Aya/Ran


Author's note and disclaimer:: i don't own weiss. that's why i write fan fiction. i also do not claim to own the song you don't see me - it's owned by whoever wrote the music the Josie and the Pussycats movie.  
Set during the series at a point before the others know about aya-chan.  
  
You Don't See Me - by Ali-chan  
  
The small digital clock glowed red in the darkness casting an eerie light on the untouched bed. The young man sitting in the corner of the room waiting for the clock's owner sighed as the digits flickered to mark the passing of yet another minute. -_ 2:30 AM, where is he?_ - He scowled at the timepiece as though it were to blame then swept a lock of honey blond hair from his eyes in frustration. - And he calls me irresponsible! - Yoji sighed again then rose to his feet. He walked towards the large window and watched the rain pour onto the street below. As he stood in his contemplation of his need for tobacco he spotted a lean figure staggering down the street. He knew instantly who it was - _Aya!_ - As fast as he could he ran down the stairs in an attempt to help his friend actually make it home. The blond got onto the street and called to his team mate.  
  
============  
  
He felt like shit. Obviously the rain wasn't making him feel any better, but Aya was far too intoxicated to notice such insignificancies. For some reason he couldn't look ahead of himself, all he could see were his feet and the street beneath them. He had managed to stagger into numerous bollards and other inconvinient objects on his journey home, and now he finally toppled over and lay in the gutter for what could have been hours or just a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice calling a familiar name.  
Aya! Oi, Aya! O-genki desu ka? -_ Hn, Yoji. Why is he calling my sister?_ - Yoji knelt down beside Aya and began to shake him gently Oi, Aya! Wake up! he ordered worriedly  
I'm Ran Came the slightly slurred reply from the younger assassin  
Eh? what are you talking about? yoji asked as he hoisted the younger man over his shoulder and carried him back into the team's shared flat above the Koneko No Sumu Ie flower shop.  
  
============  
  
- _Either i'm getting stronger or Aya just isn't eating_ - Thought Yoji as he carried Aya upstairs. He was pretty certain that the latter was true as he had been observing his leader for a while noting how his usually sharp eyes had grown dull and his temper towards the annoying girls that haunt the store had diminished. And now he was out all night drinking. -_ What a sorry sight_ - Yoji sighed again as he lay Aya down on the white cotton sheets, the pallor of his skin almost matching the ivory shade of the bed linen beneath him. Yoji removed Aya's shoes and coat and any damp clothing and pulled the covers up to his neck, then he settled down in the chair he had earlier occupied to watch over his friend. He would have gone to bed had Aya not been in such a state, but there was a helplessness in Aya that Yoji always felt the need to protect ever since the first time he say him lying unconscious on the floor of the Koneko after a fight with Ken. There was something so fragile in that slender pale frame that Yoji just wanted to keep from harm, and he loved that about Aya. He felt he had been given a second chance by the Man Upstairs to protect something precious and he would be damned if he was going to have another Asuka incident.  
  
The clock flickered again, 2:40 AM, and aya stirred in his troubled sleep and as yoji sat watching he recalled a song that he had heard a long time ago and gently began to sing to himself (and probably Aya) to pass the time.  
_  
_

This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken and tumbling and breakin'  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  


  
He had admitted it to himself a long time ago, he loved Aya, and he vowed that he would do all he could to protect him. But since Aya would never open up to any of them there was very little he could do save sit and watch as he destroyed himself slowly from the inside. It was so frustrating for Yoji -_ If only Aya would understand _-he thought - _All we want to do is help him_ - but yoji knew that Aya just wasn't the type to open up.  
  


_I dream a world where you'd understand  
And I dream a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the light  
  
I'm speechless and faded   
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends.  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would_  


  
  
============  
  
Aya stirred again in his sleep, but this time a small and rare smile graced his lips. He was vaguely aware of someone singing, it was a sad song but it had a soothing quality that had banished the daemons that plague him every night and his dreams had become lighter.  
  
In the Beginning there was darkness. An endless, consuming emptiness where there was no warmth, no happiness and no love. Aya strained to see something, anything as he fumbled and groped in the darkness for something or someone to reassure himself that he wasn't alone. All of a sudden there was a loud screech of tyres, a scream, and a sickening thud followed by a loud explosion and a bright orange flickering light illuminated the dark. A fire surrounded him and just in front jay the bodies of his parents and his sister. He fell to his knees and he wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't, all he could do was lay beside his family helplessly staring up at the star less . Soon he became aware of a soft tenor caressing his mind and soothing his pain. the light from the fierce orange flames had been replaced by a soft yellow, like pale winter sunshine, and his turmoil had been replaced by a warm loving feeling. He realised that his head was resting on something soft and he felt the fingers of another running through his hair, it also dawned on him that the singing was coming from the owner of the fingers as the words became clearer and soon he recognised the song and joined in.  
  


_This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
_

  
he had just worked out who the other voice was when he woke up to find Yoji sitting on the side of his bed sweeping the hair from his face in order to place a damp cloth on his forehead to tend to the slight temperature he had gained from getting so wet.  
  
============  
  
Yoji hadn't noticed that Aya had woken and continued to sing to him the feelings that he would never reveal.  
_  
_

I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  


  
the soft mumble startled Yoji as he met the amethyst gaze of his leader.  
A- Aya! he stuttered, surprised by the almost loving expression on the younger man's face how are you feeing?  
fine... thank you Yoji he softly replied as he sat up to take a sip from the glass of water beside his bed. He began as he placed the glass back down on the table Do you really feel that way? Aya asked with a twinge of hope in his voice. Yoji looked down at his feet and blushed,  
well, Yeah. he said truthfully as he began to play with his hair nervously. he felt aya place one of his cool hands on his cheek and turned his face to look at him.  
You shouldn't have to feel that way anymore Aya stated calmly as he leaned in to place a long, soft kiss on Yoji's lips.  
**  
~~owari~~**  
  
End note:: i'm leaving it up to you to decide what happens next - unless there is a high demand for a sequel. for those who don't know O-genki desu ka? is how are you?, but i'm using it as are you alright?  
**I hope you all enjoyed it minna-san =^_^=**


End file.
